El Verdadero Amor de Virginia Weasley
by Tomoyo Daidouji-san
Summary: Nadie escoge de quien enamorarse... Ni siquiera aunque se trate de algo imposible... Para mi pesar no es de la pareja que ustedes piensan... buee... 3 Chaps Terminado RR!
1. Ginny's Vision

**A/N:** _Esta es una de esas parejas muy, muy incorrectas y que ustedes nunca se imaginan, aunque si la tienen en mente, eh ¬¬ no se hagan! Que nadie les cree... xD, jejeje bueeeeee mejor lean, sí? ^^_

**_El Verdadero Amor de Virginia Weasley_**

Por: _TomoyoDaidouji_

**_T_**_odos los días lo veo bajar a desayunar y siento como mi corazón se acelera, su cabello siempre solía estar desordenado y eso me gustaba más aún, pero ya no... no desde que tiene novia. Nunca he tenido nada en contra de ella, es más, ella es mi amiga, pero... no sé qué le hizo? Qué efecto tiene en él?? Será que lo hizo madurar?... lo hizo cambiar radicalmente! Ahora se preocupa más de su apariencia, incluso más que yo que soy chica! Ya no hay más bromas! Nada!... Diablos!!!! Me regaló una mirada y me saludó sonriendo, luego caminó hacia mi y besó mi mejilla!... yo hice lo que menos quería, me sonrojé... gracias al cielo que en mis manos tenía una foto de él y Harry, la vio y rió al igual que mis otros hermanos... por suerte!_

_La verdad no sé como pasó todo... no lo vi venir... Yo, Virginia Weasley, siento algo por mi hermano...  siento algo por mi hermano Fred!..._

_Aún recuerdo cuando en las noches lloraba por Harry, por mi vida en Hogwarts, por todo... solo que una noche en especial eso cambio. _

_Estaba empapando mi cama en lágrimas esa noche, como siempre... era muy tarde y todos dormían, al menos eso pensé hasta que él pasó por mi puerta, y me escuchó llorar._

**_*~.Flash Back.~*_**

Fred salió de su habitación, con un paquete de dulces explosivos, por supuesto para ponerlos en la puerta de Ron _'Un regalo para mi hermanito...'_ pensó con una sonrisa mientras los ponía justo afuera de la habitación de Ron y marchó de vuelta a la suya, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar unos sollozos. Miro a su alrededor posando los ojos en la puerta de la pequeña Weasley. Temió en acercarse... siempre fue el más cercano a ella pero ¿qué decirle a una pequeñita como ella cuando está llorando?... no soportó más escuchar el llanto de Ginny y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

"Ginny?..." susurró mientras entraba. Ginny se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y se cubrió con la manta tejida por su madre. Fred la miró y rodó sus ojos cruzándose de brazos "Gin, ya sé que no estás durmiendo... te escuché..." 

Ginny se quitó la manta y se sentó en la cama mirándolo con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Fred inclinó la cabeza con ternura y se sentó junto a ella abrazándola dónde Ginny comenzó a llorar otra vez.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio excepto por el llanto de Ginny, Fred la tranquilizó "Shh... calma, Gin... quieres decirme por qué lloras?" le preguntó separándola para mirarla, ella negó con la cabeza "Vamos! Yo soy tu hermano favorito, cierto? A mí me quieres más que a cualquiera, cierto?" bromeó poniendo una mano en la barbilla de Ginny y le sonrió. Ella soltó unas risitas y asintió.

"Es que... es que... en el colegio... Ma-Malfoy me estaba molestando y... y... Harry, Ron y He-Hermione pasaron junto a-a mi y no me defendieron n-ni le dijeron na-nada a Malfoy... fue como si-si yo no existiera para ellos... siempre es igual con todos..." 

Fred la abrazó fuerte cuando volvió a llorar y frunció el ceño _'1ero... regañar a Ron y ponerle bromas extra por ser un mal hermano, 2do darle una paliza a Malfoy y 3ero prestarle más atención a Ginny'_ se dijo mentalmente "Shh, ya no llores... Ginny, sabes que eso no es cierto, conmigo nunca ha sido así ni lo será" le dijo... pero si lo había sido, acaso hablaba con Ginny? La escuchaba cuando hablaba en la mesa?... no... Sintió como los brazos de Ginny se aferraban más fuerte en su espalda y él comenzó a acariciar su cabello "Vamos, ya no llores... me vas a hacer llorar a mí..." dijo haciendo pucheros y unos ruidos que supuestamente eran de llanto 'siempre funcionan con mamá...' pensó él. Ginny rió con tenuidad "Qué pasa?" preguntó Fred mirándola con una expresión de enfado fingida.

"Solo funciona... con... mamá, Fred" le respondió secando sus lágrimas y riendo. Fred se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió.

"Bueno... jejeje... pero ya estás mejor, cierto?" la pequeña asintió "Ves? Sí funcionó, eso era lo que quería..." dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta, hasta que una mano la detuvo.

"No te vayas... quédate aquí..." susurró Ginny. Fred dio un suspiro de resignación y volvió junto a ella. Ginny sonrió satisfecha "Gracias!"

"Bueno, bueno... ya no me mires así... vamos, muévete!" le dijo dándole empujoncitos para entrar a la cama. Ginny dio un salto y se corrió hacia el lado izquierdo dejando a Fred recostarse en el derecho.

Ginny sintió como Fred pasaba un brazo por detrás de su cabeza, la cubría con la manta y la dejaba recostarse en su pecho "Te quiero mucho, Fred..." musitó ella, antes de dormirse.

Fred tartamudeó unas veces y luego respondió "Yo... yo también te quiero, Ginny" la verdad, no estaba acostumbrado a las demostraciones de amor entre hermanos... mucho menos entre su hermana. 

Al día siguiente, Fred despertó por el flash de una cámara fotográfica muggle...

"Qué diab..." Fred se cubrió los ojos y los de Ginny con la otra mano... "Mamá! Quieres matarnos de un susto??" Molly sonrió encantada.

"Ay Fred! No pude resistirme! Se veían adorables!" dijo la Sra. Weasley pellizcando la mejilla de su hijo.

"Mamá!!" gritó Fred quitando la mano de Molly.

George pasó por la puerta y sonrió abiertamente "NO ES ESTO ADORABLE!?!?!?" exclamó con las manos en las mejillas "GINNY Y FREDDY LOS HERMANITOS DEL AÑO!! AAW!!! ADORABLE... simplemente adorable..." se burló mientras caminaba al baño seguido por una sonriente Molly Weasley que bajó las escaleras.

Fred rodó sus ojos y luego miró a Ginny que seguía durmiendo en su pecho "Gin?... Ginny?" acarició su mejilla y luego sacudió levemente su hombro haciéndola despertar. Ginny le sonrió y lo abrazó agradeciéndole su compañía. Después de unos minutos ambos se levantaron.

**_*~.Fin del Flash Back.~*_**

_'Esto está muy mal... muy, muy mal... pero, no puedo evitarlo!'_ pensó Ginny mientras jugaba con su desayuno " Está muy mal..." murmuró. Molly la miró confusa.

"Qué está mal, cariño?" preguntó dejando de comer para poner atención en su única hija. Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

"Nada mamá!" exclamó, Fred la miró y le sonrió despeinándola.

"Sinceramente mamá, qué puede estar de mal en nuestra pequeña Ginny?" pellizcó la mejilla de Ginny y siguió comiendo. 

Ella lo miró por unos segundos y sonrió abiertamente "Está muy mal..." se dijo entre dientes _'Pero... supongo que es solo una etapa, no?...'_ miró su desayuno y luego a su hermano _'NO?!'_

**_*~.Fin.~*_**

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

_Yiai que cosa más rara... xDDDD pensaron que era Ron, eh? Jajajaja... Pues No!! eso me traumatiza... @.@... ajem, bueeeeee se sorprendieron que no hice un G+D? Jajajajajajajaja fue un verdadero milagro xD pero ya viene otro de mis G+D's JUAJUAJUA! *-*... ehmm... mejor me voy xD Dejenme Reviews, sí? ^^ graciaaaaaaaas_

_^^Bye^^_

**_Tomoyo_**


	2. Fred's Vision

**_El Verdadero Amor de Virginia Weasley_**

Por: _TomoyoDaidouji_

**II** Capítulo _"Fred's Vision"_

_Me siento extraño, mi hermano dice que es porque me he convertido en "hombre" desde que tengo novia... pero... no, no es por eso... _

_Acabo de bajar a desayunar y la veo... creo que fui muy afectivo, le besé la mejilla y se sonrojó! Pero... no, no es por mi... en sus manos veo una foto de Harry Potter, su eterno amor, intento reír como los demás, no quise hacerlo pero espero que me haya creído, nunca he quise reírme de su amor... a pesar de que la conozco de toda la vida nunca pensé que podía llegar a ser tan incondicional, la verdad nunca supe bien como era ella, nadie en la casa, exceptuando mamá, le prestaba mucha atención y me arrepiento mucho de ello, pues, ahora es como si no fuera mi hermana, ahora es como si fuera una chica que acabo de conocer y que... me gusta... la noche anterior la consolé en su habitación, lloraba desconsoladamente, y entiendo su razón, tiene todo el derecho de llorar porque no le toman atención... Hoy Ronald se las verá conmigo... nunca dejaré que Ginny vuelva a sufrir..._

**_*~.En el jardín.~*_**

"Fred! Por qué no me ayudas a limpiar esto!" Ron apuntó el desastre que había en una esquina juguetes y bromas por doquier "Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de la broma de los dulces! Además esto también es tuyo!" exclamó indignado mientras, de rodillas, guardaba los objetos en una caja. Fred lo miró por unos segundos y frunció el ceño al recordar el llanto de Ginny, se acercó a paso fuerte.

"Cuál es tu problema, Ron?" inquirió con enfado, levantando a Ron por el cuello de su camisa. El hermano menor forcejeó hasta soltarse.

"Qué diablos haces, Fred?!" arregló su camisa y le dio un empujón.

Fred devolvió el golpe "Es que acaso Virginia no es tu hermana?!" Ron lo miró aún más confuso.

"Por supuesto que sí... No entiendo a qué quieres llegar!" Fred soltó unas carcajadas.

"No entiendes??... Sabes quien estaba llorando sola en su habitación ayer en la noche?" el más joven de los Weasley giró sus ojos.

"Qué? Ginny estaba llorando?... que sorpresa!! Es lo único que hace! Es tan infantil!... otra vez lloraba por Harry? Eso si que no lo pondría en dud..." de súbito fue interrumpido por Fred que lo empujó hacia una pared.

"Lloraba porque su hermano mayor, Ronald Weasley, no es capaz de darle ni siquiera un poco de su atención..." musitó entre dientes presionándolo contra el muro con el brazo.

"Ya suéltame!!!" Intentó escapar sin éxito "No te das cuenta?? yo... ni tu, ni George... nadie! Nadie se ha interesado en Ginny jamás, y ella nunca se hizo notar de ninguna forma, ella, por su propia voluntad, se aisló de la familia..." le dijo esperando a que lo soltara. Fred, que hace un minuto había perdido el control, se reincorporó pensativo, dejando libre a Ron.

"No puede ser... Es nuestra culpa! Ella no quiso ser así..." dijo con más calma que anteriormente.

Ron bufó "Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por ella... parece que fuera tu novia!!... es que acaso te gusta tu hermana, Fred?..." se burló, logrando un notorio sonrojo en su hermano mayor que no pudo notar ya que se dispuso a continuar su trabajo "Que hay contigo, Fred..." se murmuró a sí mismo.

"No hables tonterías, Ron!!!!... no vuelvas a decir algo así, yo jamás podría pensar en Ginny de esa forma!..." exclamó alejándose del lugar con rapidez para entrar a la casa. Algo lo hizo detenerse, Ginny lo observaba desde la ventana, con lágrimas en sus ojos y sus mejillas ardiendo "Ginny..." susurró antes de entrar a consolarla nuevamente... solo que esta vez ansiaba por tenerla en sus brazos.

"Es cierto que nunca podrías pensar en mi de esa forma, Fred?..." Ginny lo miró retrocediendo cada paso que su hermano avanzaba hacia ella.

"Gin... somos hermanos..." murmuró, aún así sin responder la pregunta, solo reduciéndose a lo estipulado correcto. 

La pequeña tomó aire "Pero eso no importa..." dijo con una voz grave, suspendiendo sus pasos en retroceso. Sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, la joven Virginia estaba... declarando su amor?...

Terminó de acercarse, Fred ya estaba solo a un paso del tierno y delicado cuerpo de la pequeña fémina, sin nadie alrededor... sin nadie en la casa "Sí... sí importa, Ginny... qué diría mamá?..." ambos se hablaban como si una relación, que jamás había empezado, tenía que terminar.

"No me importa... " sacudió su cabeza "Fred, yo..." la muchacha titubeó. 

Fred bajó la mirada "No digas nada... será más difícil olvidar, Ginny..."

Ginny suspiró pero sus labios no se detuvieron "Fred... creo que yo te amo..." 

Cada una de esas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Fred... ocurrió lo que temía... y lo peor es que al escuchar tal declaración sintió que algo le ardía en el pecho y el sentimiento de aflicción que esperaba nunca aconteció "Basta Ginny..." 

Virginia hizo desaparecer esa distancia de un paso entre los dos, sus pies estaban de puntillas y sus manos se deslizaban por las mejillas de Fred "Es solo la verdad..." 

"Ginny no lo hagas... después de esto no habrá vuelta a atrás" dijo tratando de detener a Ginny que acercaba el rostro al suyo, sin embargo, él no daba señales físicas de querer detenerla.

"Después de esto no quiero volver atrás" Ginny continuó acercándose, con ambas manos alrededor del cuello de Fred... sus ojos cerrados... mejillas encendidas... Después de un beso, los hermanos Weasley, no podrían volver atrás...

Fred reaccionó... ¡Por Dios eran hermanos!... qué dirían sus padres?!... y sus demás hermanos?!... _"Esto no es lo que quieres, Ginny... solo estas vulnerable... y espero que yo también"_ Fred la detuvo y la alejó tomándola de los hombros hacia atrás "Ginny, esto no es posible... lo siento... "

Ginny sollozó con suavidad "No me amas?..."

"Cuando crezcas te darás cuenta de que esto era un error..." no contestar sus preguntas ya le era costumbre "Será mejor que te propongas olvidar todo esto..."

"Supongo que tienes razón..." restregó sus ojos, inconsolable "Eres mi hermano... y nunca podrías llegar a ser mi amante..." 

Durante unos minutos, que a ambos les parecieron segundos, Virginia y Fred se miraron con tal profundidad que el rubor que les había causado la palabra "amantes" para describirlos ya no importaba... es más, en el fondo de sus corazones la palabra "amantes" para nombrar su situación les habría causado la mayor dicha.

Un alarmante sonido en la puerta los privó del trance "Estoy en casa, mis dulzuras" la voz aguda de la Sra. Weasley saludo a sus hijos que de inmediato se reunieron para reclamar la cena. Fred tomó la mano de Ginny sin que nadie lo notara.

"Haz lo posible por actuar normal... que yo también lo haré..." le susurró. Ginny se soltó con un movimiento brusco.

"Déjame en paz, Fred! No me gustó tu broma! No lo vuelvas a hacer, hermano!!" exclamó recibiendo una mirada deshecha por parte del chico.

"Fred! Ya deja a tu hermana! Prueba tus bromas en los gnomos!" le reprochó Molly que preparaba la cena "Ginny, querida, ven a ayudarme" 

Ginny asintió veloz con una sonrisa "Voy enseguida, mamá!" se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de Fred, no sin antes regalarle una expresión melancólica y un adiós en silencio. 

**_*~..~*_**

_Ya ha pasado una semana y Ginny no me ha dirigido la palabra donde no este otro miembro de la familia... solo unos escasos saludos o frases banales... _

_Tal vez fue un error para mi detenerla, pero para ella no... y conmigo o sin mi, quiero que sea feliz... Nunca dejaré que Ginny vuelva a sufrir... mucho menos por mi..._

**_*~.Fin.~*_**

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

_Supongo que las disculpas de mi muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy larga ausencia están demás, ne?... aún así... DISCÚLPENME! Juju... bueee... como ven, NO! no era el fin en el 1er cap... porque este fue el fin!! Pueden ver que el personaje de Fred me quedó más maduro, y con unas reacciones de enamorado que ni el más enamorado de los más enamorados las conocía xD... pero bueeee... espero que les haya gustado y si gustan me dejan un review ^^_

_^^Bye^^_

**_Tomoyo_**

**_Reviews 1er Cap.:_**

**_Virginia W. de Malfoy:_**_ Jejeje eso pensé, pero bueno, tengo que variar de parejas, no?... aunque créeme que no será muy común porque... __D+G RULZZZZZZ!! Jejejeje... ^^ me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, gracias por el review!!!!!!!!!!! ^0^_

**_Jeru:_**_ Parece que todos pensaron que era Draco xD jajaja... pero era Freddie *-*... está bueno? Gracias! ojalá opines lo mismo de este capítulo ^^_

**_Ginny Carter:_**_ Lo sé, lo sé... pienso cosas raras... xD... pero te gustó! ^^ y eso importa... __Ginny y Ron?! Eso si que me trauma!!! X_o_

**_Thuringwethil:_**_ Graciaaaaaaaaas!!! n_n Hasta a mi me pareció adorable Freddie!! Si tu no creiste decir algo así de esta pareja... YO NUNCA CREÍ ESCRIBIR DE ESTA PAREJA!!! ·_·.... xD juajuajua pero quedó interesante, creo xD. No creas que será la última pareja rara... nu, nu... mira que aún están los demás hermanos! Muahahahahahaha... eh... mejor no... o sino traumatizo a todo fanfiction xD... juju.... aunque quien sabe... tal vez en un rol... uhm... nah! XD gracias por el review, Mari!!_

**_Polgara:_**_ NO! Harry no, no... eso ni se piensa en mis fics xD... juju... ta kawaii? shi?? Grashiash! ^^_

**_Dany:_**_ jajaja si, ya veo... 100% constructivo... .... más constructivo que el axé xD... eh x_o... ^0^_

**_Kami-chan:_**_ Al menos puedo decir que estamos todas locas xD(porque de aquí Mari no se salva xD). No te preocupes que a Drakin nadie lo toca!!!! (solo nosotras y Ginny *-*) Supongo que te preguntaras por mi tardanza? XD jejeje es que el colegio... y que mi hermana y su hijo de 20 días xD... y que mi prima y su hija... @.@... bueee... etc... Oye!! Eyes on me no tiene continuación!!! *Tomo se esconde detrás de la silla* no es cierto, no es cierto... jejejeje tiene continuación, pero estoy falta de inspiración .... así que estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de ideas jujujujuju... Te gustó el summary? Entonces me voy a dedicar más a mis summaries que es el único que pensé bien antes de escribirlo n_nUUU... Bue yo también dejo de dar lata... gracias por el review! ^^_

**_Maika Yugi:_**_ Gomen, gomen, voy a hacer un G+D para compensarte ^^... me alegra que te haya gustado!!!! ^^_

**_Suky Black:_**_ Cómo que suerte que no era un D+G? ¬¬... bueeee me alegra que te haya gustado y pronto seguiremos con el rol eterno xDDDDD_

**_Diel:_**_ Pues de que Ron fuera blanco de las bromas no... se hizo un poco más dramático... pero es que... NO LO PUEDO EVITAR!!! Ese drama malvado es más fuerte que yo ;_;... y de Malfoy nada... este fic es 100% pelirrojo xD... juju gracias por el review!!! ^^_

**_Majita:_**_ Muy raro!! Las dos cosas!!! Y sí, pronto habrá un G+D ^^ no te preocupes_

**_Elbereth:_**_ Gracias por darme la idea del punto de vista de Fred!! ^^  como pudiste leer, algo así lo hice ^^ jejeje... oye, como que la wea? mmmeeesshh... jajajajaja gracias por el review! ^^_

**_Dalia:_**_ Petición realizada! ^^ aquí estuvo la continuación y final, espero que te haya gustado!!! ^^_

**_Yaiza:_**_ No te impacientes más!! Porque adivina qué! Acabas de leer la continuación(er... supongo que por el fic, ya sabes que estoy media loquita xD)... Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, no?... pero buee te gustó?? Espero que sí n_n!_

**_Angie Weasley:_**_ Ni que lo digas... está re extraño xD... gracias, gracias! ^^ y aquí lo seguí espero y te haya gustado ^^_

_Ahora sí..._

_^^Bye^^****_

**_Tomoyo_**


	3. Hoy Te Pierdo

**_El Verdadero Amor de Virginia Weasley_**

Por: _TomoyoDaidouji_

_~*Dedicado a mi amiga Mari que le encantó el fic y me insistió para que terminara este capítulo... espero que te guste ;D*~_

**II** Capítulo "_Hoy te pierdo_"

_Los años pasaron tan rápido... tantos años, tantos años... ese fue el último verano que vi a Fred... mi hermano... pero hoy, hoy lo veré... Él no quería venir y mi madre no entendía el porqué, aún así le ordenó que lo hiciera... porque hoy es un día especial, porque en este día tan especial debía estar toda la familia presente... porque hoy es mi boda._

.~**~.

-Ginny... Ginny!- Hermione la sacudió con delicadeza -Ya estás soñando despierta, mujer!- le reprochó meciendo suavemente al bebé envuelto en una manta celeste que dormía en sus brazos, sus cabellos rojizos despeinados y el ligero rubor en sus mejillas evidenciaba que era un Weasley, todos sus rasgos a flote.

Virginia sacudió la cabeza y sonrió -Lo siento, es que... estoy... muy nerviosa- estaba nerviosa, de hecho, pero nunca dijo que la razón era su matrimonio... Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Malfoy está nervioso!- exclamó Ron secando sus lágrimas de risa, al levantar la mirada su expresión boquiabierta hizo que su esposa soltara unas risitas, la imagen de su hermana lo había impresionado –¿¿Quién es ella y dónde está mi hermana??- bromeó apuntando a la chica con un hermoso vestido blanco abultado y adornos plateados en su cabello.

-Muy gracioso...- murmuró Ginny dando un último vistazo al espejo en frente de ella, puso una sonrisa haciendo el intento de disimular su nerviosismo... patética...

-Ginny, nosotros vamos a sentarnos- Hermione la abrazó, el bebé había cambiado de brazos a los de su padre –Suerte!- exclamó y acto seguido, junto a Ron, salió por la puerta hacia donde esperaban los demás Weasley, solo faltaba uno de ellos. Molly, con una gran sonrisa encantada pues primero había sido su nieto ahora su pequeña se casaba, corrió al encuentro del hijo de Ron y lo tomó en sus brazos.

-Mi pequeño con su pequeño- exclamó Molly con una voz demasiado dulce, según Ron, pellizcándole la mejilla.

-Ya basta, mamá... – murmuró el joven Weasley avergonzado y aclaró su voz –Y Fred? No vendrá?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill... 

Molly frunció -Por supuesto que sí vendrá!...- bufó mirando hacia la entrada de la mansión Malfoy donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, siendo imitada por Hermione que sonrió misteriosamente y volvió su mirada.

En aproximadamente veinte minutos Ginny debía salir, calculó, sentada en un costoso sofá, digno de los Malfoy, sacudió su vestido para quitarle hasta la última arruga, sin estar precisamente preocupada de ello... Escuchó un ruido en el balcón y se levantó a mirar... _"el viento tal vez" _pensó suspirando y volviendo al sofá... el ruido se hizo más fuerte y una brisa ondeó su vestido, miró hacia el balcón... un hombre?... pestañeó unas veces, asustada ya que el hombre se acercaba a ella... se notaba dudoso... se notaba temeroso por su forma de caminar... inconscientemente ella se levantó y lo observó detalladamente... era Fred... Ginny abrió su boca, algo quería decir pero ninguna palabra salió... 

-Hola... cómo... cómo estás?- _"hola, cómo estás?? Eso es lo único que pude decir después de entrar por su ventana??"_ Fred se reprochó mentalmente. Después de todo lo pasado... de la tensión que se respiraba... un '_Hola, cómo estás?_' no era suficiente...

Ginny aclaró su garganta –Bien... bien... supongo...- ella no sabía que hacer y él no reaccionaba a nada, ir hasta ella había sido algo como un impulso, no tenía nada planeado –¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué quieres?- su tono fue tan duro que a Fred le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-Yo... yo- titubeó, y en solo un movimiento, tan rápido que ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo, los brazos de Fred rodeaban a la joven Weasley, quien dudaba si podría sostenerse un segundo más en pie. Fred ni siquiera pensaba en cuales serían las consecuencias si alguien los descubría, más bien no estaba pensando en nada, solo en la suavidad de la tez pálida que rozaba con sus manos, el aroma a frutillas que llenaba sus sentidos... en la calidez que emanaba su pequeña hermana en un simple abrazo.

Virginia respiró profundo e intentó alejar a Fred luego de tomar conciencia de las circunstancias, aunque no lograba moverlo ni siquiera un centímetro –Fred, vete de aquí... si Draco se entera de algo... por favor, vete...- bajó su tono de voz sin opacar la desesperación. Fred no conseguía aclarar su mente, ordenar sus ideas para darse cuenta de que no había solución para él... pero nada, difícilmente recordaba su nombre, lo único claro era su hermana, su amada hermana en frente de él, envuelta por sus brazos... tanto tiempo deseándola, tanto tiempo queriendo respirar su aroma... Y en este momento, que la tenía tan cerca, no podía reaccionar a nada más e hizo algo que se reprocharía por el resto de su vida... la besó, atrapándola contra la pared, un beso ansiado que lo había estado consumiendo por dentro durante años... Sus manos no dejaron de recorrer la piel tierna y pálida del cuerpo de la joven, sus labios probaron el sabor de su cuello, acaricio su vestido de novia..... ¿de... novia? De pronto toda la realidad le cayó de golpe.

-Ginny... esto esta mal... perdóname...- murmuró tratando de alejarla, pero la muchacha, su hermana, volvió a besarlo con pasión... todo estaba fuera de control, por ningún motivo esto debió pasar! Sin importar cuantas noches soñó que lo hiciera, cuantos años esperó para verla... Ya no pudo más, solo se dejó llevar... 

Virginia lo estaba abrazando por el cuello, entrelazando sus dedos al llegar a la nuca de su hermano, como si temiera que fuese a escaparse... diez minutos... solo los diez minutos que le restaban eran suficientes para hacerla cambiar de opinión, para querer escaparse de ese lugar de la mano de su hermano... –No sabes cuanto te extrañé...- susurró y desplazó su cabeza hacia un lado, estremeciéndose con la delicada fricción de los labios de su hermano explorando su cuello. Mientras él hacia un esfuerzo por no articular palabra, por no expresarle cuanto más la había extrañado... o cuantas noches había soñado con ella... o cuanto la amaba... 

Unas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Ginny al ser recostada en el sofá por su hermano, ni siquiera ella pudo descifrar si estas eran lágrimas de felicidad o tristeza, y él no se atrevió a preguntar simplemente las secó delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos. Ambos sonrieron y sus labios volvieron a unirse, las manos de Fred, una a cada lado de la cabeza de Ginny, lo sostenían... se separaron... él la contempló por unos segundos, deleitándose con cada uno de sus detalles... solo detalles que mostraban la mujer en que se había convertido. 

Los brazos de la joven se extendieron pero antes de poder alcanzar a su acompañante, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, una mirada fugaz del rostro de Fred al reloj en sus espaldas y a la puerta, de donde provenían pasos que se acercaban con velocidad.

Molly movía las manos intentando dar una explicación al novio que caminaba a paso rápido junto a ella, notablemente nervioso, pasando las manos por su cabello continuamente sin dejar de mirar su reloj -No entiendo porqué mi pequeña Ginny no ha salido, no te preocupes, querido Draco, tu vuelve que yo llevaré a mi hija en unos segundos... debe estar tan nerviosa...- Malfoy miró la puerta de la habitación de su prometida y asintió, y se alejó con la misma prisa que había llegado.

Los golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos, Ginny y Fred, dieran un salto, observaron la puerta y luego los ojos de cada uno... tan poco tiempo... tan poco tiempo para tantos años de espera... –Adiós...- susurró ella. 

Y así... para Fred y sin duda para Ginny... todo lo pasado se transformó en un recuerdo... un simple y mero recuerdo de tantos... –Adiós, Virginia...- un último beso, el más dulce, el más tierno, el más apasionado... 

-Ginny! Hija!!- exclamó la señora Weasley desde afuera, impaciente esperando que su hija abriera la puerta. Fred corrió hacia la ventana, y a pesar de que su cabeza se lo prohibió, dio una última mirada hacia atrás, donde su debilidad, su Ginny, lo despedía con una mano... respiró profundo y salió.

Virginia encogió su mano, y bajó su mirada, sus pensamientos confusos fueron interrumpidos por su madre que había entrado, cansada de esperar –Disculpa, mamá!!! Es que estaba dando los últimos arreglos a mi vestido, quiero que todo sea perfecto!- disimular... solo eso le bastó para no ser descubierta, su actuación había sido tan perfecta que su madre solo le regaló una gran sonrisa y un abrazo apretado. Camino al altar, su madre le seguía repitiendo cosas como "Arreglar tu vestido? Está todo arrugado, hija!" su vestido?... ni siquiera pensó en él.

Luego de unos minutos la boda se había efectuado. Ginny no titubeó en lo más mínimo al decir "Acepto", ni en su jovialidad de esposa, Fred solo sonreía... tal como sus hermanos. El flamante padre de la novia mas feliz que nunca bailando con su hija la primera pieza de la velada notó que algo estaba diferente en los ojos de su hija –Virginia?... pasa algo malo?- preguntó bastante preocupado, su pequeña era su vida.

Suspiró, algo mal?... –No, papá... hoy es el día... más feliz de mi vida...- sonrió abiertamente dedicando una mirada para despreocupar a su padre, que sin querer se fue directo a los ojos de su hermano, que la observaba desde una mesa, entre ellos Draco y su madre bailaban un vals... Draco, él entre ellos... uno más de sus obstáculos... uno entre muchos... Ginny le sonrió resignada y Fred solo permaneció inexpresivo, nada estaba a su favor, nunca podrían haber seguido la locura de su amor... su amor que traspasaba la barrera de hermandad... un amor desesperado que tenía una palabra tan desaprobada y censurada como era el incesto.

.~**~.

_Supongo que es lo correcto, ambos seguiremos nuestras vidas normales y corrientes... algún día nuestras familias se conocerán, mis hijos jugarán con tus hijos y nos miraremos de lo lejos, con temor a que nuestro sentido común con traicione, sin embargo, nadie lo notará porque es nuestro secreto mejor guardado... nuestro secreto, no es cierto Fred?..._

.~*Fin*~.

Notas De La Autora:

TA-DA! Les gustó? Debo decir que tuve muchos problemas con el final, sinceramente espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que va especialmente dedicado a mi querida amiga Mari, que me perdoné por no cumplir mi promesa de subir este capítulo antes, es más me tardé muchísimo .... Gomen gomen Mari, y todos los que esperaban leerlo ñ_ñ;... jeje... Review onegai-shimasu!

Bueno, este es el fin definitivo, ojalá les haya gustado el fic, y saben por qué fue tan fácil para mi escribirlo? Pos porque no tengo hermano xD... jujujuju

^^Matta ne!^^

Tomoyo


End file.
